Christmas?
by Maeg98
Summary: It's the season again, and the Striaton Trio has made a giant Christmas feast. Ruby still wonders the question, why even celebrate the simple holiday? Strawberryshipping one-shot.


Merry Christmas everyone! It may be a day early, but still. This one shot is for Jesspikapal, because you're that awesome! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it too you. Ruby belongs to Jesspikapal, but Willow is mine. I don't own pokemon. :3

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

I glanced around the empty dinning hall. The giant tree in the middle reminded me of today's date. Christmas Eve. The store wouldn't open today because of the holidays. The rich smell of gingerbread and mints filled the whole place. Jaden sat by me, glancing around at the decorations. They had gone all out this year.

"Ruby, dinner is almost ready." I jumped when I heard his voice. How did I not hear him walk up behind me? I turned to see the gym leader, with his flaming red hair. "Can you help me set up?" He asked nicely. I rolled my eyes, hopping off the table to help.

"Fine." I huffed grabbing a few plates from him. He smiled warmly. Why was he so happy? Christmas wasn't that big of a deal. We set the table for the six here at the moment. It was strangely quiet between us. Usually we would already be arguing.

* * *

><p>"Pass the rolls." Willow smiled at me. I passed them without complaint. The brothers had decided to cook enough for twelve instead of six. More for me I guess.<p>

"You are getting soft Cilan. I could have taken that challenger!" Doof growled at his brother. Cilan sighed, noticing how dense that Doofus could really be.

"It's not just if I could beat him or not. The strategy he used to beat me made me sure he deserved the badge. For most trainers, we are the first gym battle. We have to go somewhat easy." Cilan tried to explain.

"I watched that battle. He really did have talent. It's not his fault that Cilan's pokemon were like twenty levels above his! He went on a journey with Ash and I, remember? Really Chili, you can be such a kid." Iris growled, taking Cilan's defense. As always.

"I still could have beaten him." Doof pouted. He stood. "Well, I'm finished. I was going to go out for a small walk. Any one want to come?" He asked, looking strait at me. Seeing as a chance to embarrass him in public, like I never did that, I accepted.

* * *

><p>"Give me your jacket!" I yelled at him as we walked through the ankle deep snow. Even if I used to live in Snowpoint, this was ridiculous!<p>

"Why didn't you bring yours?" He asked, looking down at my bare arms. I glared at him, trying again to pull his coat off.

"I just didn't think to grab it! Come on, I'm freezing!" I tugged on his sleeve. He sighed, pulling it off and handing it to me. I put it one, loving its warmth. We walked through the park, which was far less populated than normal.

"Now I'm going to get cold." Doof complained. I held the dark red coat to my body, warming myself as much as I could. I felt his eyes on me and looked up at him.

"Well I'm not going to share!" I growled at him. He sighed, holding his arms close to him. Now I had the giant coat, and he had a thin dress shirt. He grabbed my arm, like I had him, begging for the jacket. I sighed, pulling off one of the sleeves. Thankfully, the coat was huge enough for both of us to not be too squished.

"Thanks." He smiled at me again. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Don't think I enjoy this Doofus." I said. He laughed slightly as we walked in silence. It was a few minutes before I decided to ask. "What's the deal with Christmas any way? It's just a normal holiday."

"Well it special. It's Christ's birthday. That alone is more special than any holiday. It's also a day when we can all celebrate together." He smiled. "Rivals or not, we all come together as friends. Iris even sent Langley a gift. That's saying something."

"Oh." I said, having a lack for any other words. "I guess it is a little special." People we passed stared at us because of the coat. I didn't care; I didn't think Chili did either. He was very warm by the way. He had to have been lying about being cold.

"We're back." Doof shouted into the door as he opened it. I heard Willow and Iris's laughs as we walked in. Not because of the coat. They just stood there laughing. Doof elbowed me, looking up. I did too and found the mistletoe.

"Really?" I looked at the girls, who were all giggles. Cress and Cilan walked in, they too laughing. I looked up to see Chili looking down at me. I sighed. "Fine." I pecked him on the lips, only because they were right there. I would have liked it to have been longer. I got out of the coat and walked away. Maybe some of Christmas wasn't so bad.


End file.
